Employees or computer users associated with an institution often install applications on computers, servers, or processing devices without first confirming with the system administrator or other IT professional regarding the appropriateness and efficiency of the application. In some situations, this installed software causes issues with the functioning of the computer, with other applications installed on the computer, or with the network itself. In other situations, installation of an application on a computer raises licensing issues with the provider of the application. In these situations, it may be best practices to uninstall the application from the server. Nevertheless, the employees often desire the functionality provided by the application and would like if an acceptable substitute could be implemented to replace the removed application.
While systems administrators attempt to monitor installation of programs on servers associated with the system, in large systems this is extremely difficult to do because of the number of users and/or systems. The system administrator may not know what software is installed or even what is not allowed. Even if the system administrator knows what is not allowed, the system administrator may not know an acceptable substitute for the software that is removed.
Thus, there is a need for a system and method that can assist users in monitoring and remediating application development standards to remove non-allowed applications and recommend acceptable alternatives.